Harry Potter:The Real Boy-Who-Lived
by azncherry1316
Summary: Harry was ignored by his family except Jason,Abigail,Marco and Polo.He was sent away to the Dursleys for some 'SPECIAL' reason.His family regrets everything they did and wants to make it up. Harry wants to reveal his true self, The Boy Who Lived. Will he ever forgive them? Not a great Summary! Rated T for language.


**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! ALSO THIS THEME IS THE WRONG BOY WHO LIVED. ENJOY!**

* * *

Voldemort attacked the Potters house ya da ya da ya da... Harry's older twin was announced the Girl Who Lived. From this day on...Harry Potter was ignored by his parents and twin sister except his older brother, younger sister, and another set of Potter twins.

* * *

Snape flooed into Dumbledore's office. He had important news to get out.

Snape - The Dark Lord is going to return soon

Albus - Yes I know

Snape - But

Albus - There is a but?

Snape - The Dark Lord asks us if he returned again, attack the Potters except for the 2nd oldest twin, Harry Potter

Albus - Why leave him out?

Snape - He says he shall finish him off when the time is right

Albus - I think I made a grave mistake that night

Snape - We all did

* * *

Dumbledore knock on the Potters door as he had important news too.

James - Why come in Albus

Albus - Thank You James

Lily - What brings you here?

Albus - I'm afraid you will have to give up Harry

James/Lily - What?! Have you gone insane?! Give him to an orphanage?!

Albus - Not an orphanage but to Petunia

Lily - Petunia?! She hates beings like us! She would never do that!

Albus - Lily, She might not do anything for us, but for you

Lily - Have you gone nuts? Harry would never want to leave this place anyway

Albus - I'm not going to force him Lily. he is going to decide by himself

James - Like Lily said he would never choose that wizard-hating-muggle Professor!

Albus - Have you notice anything wrong with your photos?

James - What are you...

He paused as he looked at the photo in the living room. It contained their eldest son, Jason, the eldest daughter, Star, youngest daughter, Abigail, and the twins Marco and Polo. There was absolutely no sign of Harry anywhere in that photo.

James - We left him out didn't we?

Albus - Everytime something came up, you left him with the house elves

James - We deserve it

Lily - James...

* * *

Albus - Harry you have a choice...To stay here or to go someplace else

Harry - I want to go someplace else

Albus - Why?

Harry - I don't like it here. They ignore me even my god-father

Albus - I see...

* * *

The next day after Harry was gone

Sirius - Hey! Where's Harry?

Hearing Harry's name was enough. Lily broke down in tears, James almost fainted, the kids, including Star, were close to tears.

Sirius - wha...wha...what happened?

James - Harry's gone

Remus - What do you mean?

Even though Remus was Harry's god-father, he still saw Harry sitting in the corner alone everytime he he would approach the kid, Star would appear out of nowhere and drag him someplace else.

Lily - He left yesterday night

That was enough. Everyone was crying. Star tried to keep her cool but tears spranged out here and a while the adults left the room to discuss something private.

Star - About time they got rid of him

Jason - Of course you would say that. I mean you never cared about him

Star - I did care!

Abigail - If you call the game 'Blame it on Harry' is caring then you're doing a good job

Jason - I can't believe they got rid of Harry but didn't get rid of _you_

Star - You just don't understand!

Star ran up to her room and slammed the door shut. She slid down the walls and cried buckets of lost everything. Her twin, her siblings. Jason and Abigail always avoided her, Marco and Polo always cried when she got near wished she had a time machine. She wanted to make things right, undo the mistakes she made. She wanted to go back because she regretted everything. She wanted to have brother back, the brother she wanted to know.

Everyone was feeling this way.

Sirius wanted to be a good god-father, but failed dearly.

Lily and James wanted to be good parents but were heartbroken when they didn't.

Remus regretted not telling Star to come back later so he could have a talk with Harry.

The siblings took it the hardest. They cried 24/7 for the next 3 years.

* * *

Living with the Dursleys was a nightmare! At least Petunia was nice to Harry...

FOR 3 MINUTES! Honestly woman really?!

* * *

**A/N NOT A GREAT INTRO BUT STILL...CRIED WHEN I WROTE THIS...**

**ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY!**

**. =D ;)**


End file.
